The invention relates to an internal combustion engine, and especially an internal combustion engine having cylinders offset in angle in relation to the axis of rotation of its crankshaft. In conventional internal combustion engines of this type, to a crankcase which accommodates the crankshaft there are secured cylinder housings separate therefrom which are closed off each by a likewise separate cylinder head. The crankcase, the the cylinder housings and the cylinder heads are formed as castings. In the known internal combustion engines a separate casting mold is necessary for each of these castings, increasing the expense of manufacture. Furthermore, the castings must be fitted to one another. The threaded bolts and gaskets necessary for this purpose increase not only the expense of manufacture but also the weight of the internal combustion engine.